warrior_cats_namesfandomcom-20200214-history
WARRIOR CAT SUFFIXES
SUFFIXES* bark - Tough; guarded; intelligent; logical; see Bark. beam - Confident; outspoken; strong; smart or clever. bee - See Bee. belly - Appearance of belly. berry - Sweet; moody. bird - Graceful; collected. blaze - Bold; loyal; bright colored pelt; good fighter. branch - Thin; cautious; quiet; smart; appearance of a branch. breeze - Swift; cocky; brash. briar - Kind; defensive. bright - Hopeful; optimistic; see Bright. brook - Kind; skilled; friendly. burr - Tangled fur; matted fur; cranky. bush - Fluffy. catcher - Good hunter. claw - Appearance of claws; aggressive; good fighter. cloud - Quiet; caring; meek. creek - See stream; see River. dapple - Dappled; has spots. dawn - Different; smart; caring; gentle. dusk - Calm; natural-leader; see Dusk. dust - Carefree; cooperative. ear - Appearance of ears; good listener. eye - Appearance of eye. eyes - Appearance of eyes, good eyesight. face - Appearance of face. fall - Graceful; cooperative; hardworking. fang - Appearance of fangs or teeth; good fighter. feather - Graceful; quiet; kind; light. fern - Quirky; kind. fin - Small; good swimmer; collected; appearance of a fish. fire - Fierce; bold; passionate. fish - Good fisher; good swimmer. flake - Small; timid; lightweight; appearance of a snowflake. flame - Wise; reserved; see fire. flight - Outgoing; swift; agile. flower - Good learner; kind. foot - Appearance of foot. frost - See Frost. fur - Appearance of fur. gorse - Reserved; practical; aggressive; see Gorse. hawk - Aggressive; regal; has fur colors of a hawk. haze - Ditzy; distracted. heart - Loyal; passionate; kind; appearance of chest. jaw - See tooth. leaf - Kind, graceful, collected. leap - Good jumper. leg- Appearance of legs; good runner. light - Collected; cooperative. mask - Masked face. mist - Intelligent; see Mist. moon - Secretive; mysterious; gentle; motherly; sneaky. mouse - Small; good hunter. nose - Appearance of nose; good at tracking scents. pad - Careful; good-intentioned; peculiar pawsteps. patch - See Patch. pelt - Appearance of pelt. petal - Determined; see Flower. pool - Quiet; collected; intelligent. poppy - Outgoing; curious; kind. pounce - Sneaky; brash; good hunter; good jumper; see Pounce. puddle - Gloomy; clumsy; quirky; see Puddle. runner - Good runner; swift; careful; intelligent; carefree. scar - Has visible scars. seed - Small; good learner; intelligent; good with herbs; appearance of a seed. shade - Skilled; quiet; solitary. shine - Smart; kind; outgoing; passionate. sight - Good eyes; good eyesight. skip - Joyous; bouncy; optimistic; swift. sky - Open; kind. slip - Clumsy. snout - Appearance of muzzle; good at finding scents. snow - Stoic; cold; quiet; gracious; appearance of snow. song - Loud; kind; good-natured. speck(le) - Small; shy; quiet; dappled. splash - Friendly; see stream. spot(s) - Spotted; appearance of spots. spring - Outgoing; good jumper. stalk - Observant; sneaky; good hunter. stem - Motherly; stubborn; intelligent; quiet; appearance of a stem. step - Appearance of foot; interesting walking pattern; swift; good jumper/agile. stone - Strong; quiet; calm; intelligent; see Stone. storm - Skilled; brave. stream - Kind; motherly; good swimmer. strike - Sneaky; fierce; good fighter. stripe - Striped. swoop - Skilled hunter; appearance of a bird. tail - Appearance of tail. talon - Calm; see claw. thistle - Sarcastic; see Thistle. thorn - Aggressive; annoying; quiet; reserved; see Thorn. throat - Appearance of neck. toe - Appearance of toes. tooth - Appearance of teeth; good fighter. tuft - Ragged or scruffy fur. watcher - Observant; analytical. water - Open; intelligent; kind; good swimmer. willow - Kind; collected; graceful. wind - Open; carefree; swift. wing - Outgoing; free-spirited; agile. wish - Graceful; caring; wishful. whisker - Appearance of whiskers. whisper - Quiet; secretive; sneaky. Tell me if there are any names I missed, and see what your warriors name says about you. Have fun!